Always There
by harusunenthusiasticdancing
Summary: "Having been spooked by another nightmare, I make my way to my best friend's house." Skyward Sword LxZ ONESHOT Possible SPOILERS! 2nd Chapter is a remake of the original!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda; Miyamoto-san does.

~Always There~

It was either late at night, or early in the morning, but I don't know. Having been spooked by another nightmare, I quietly take my cloak from my wardrobe and put it on. Trying not to wake my father, I slowly open the door of our house and walk outside. The moon lights the path I walk upon, shimmering beautifully. I make my way towards my best friend's house.

His name is Link. Just his name gives me butterflies. We've been best friends since I could remember. We do everything together. Every day we ride our birds together over the Surface. It's hard not to have a crush on him. He has big, beautiful blue eyes and full lips. His brunette hair looks so messy, it reflects his personality. I wish I could run my hands through his hair… He's always there to cheer me up. He's a joker, a charmer… Link's like the stereotypical Prince Charming, to me, anyway…

Anyway, I climb through the window that he keeps open for me, just in case. He's been doing this since I've began to have these strange nightmares. I take my cloak off and put it on a dresser of his. Trying not to make a sound, I slowly creep toward Link's bed where he is sleeping. Correction: where he _was_ sleeping, because he shifts and I can see him open those blue eyes.

"Zel?" his deep, muffled voice asks. I sit beside him on his bed. I notice he doesn't have a shirt on (and in truth I squeal inside) and he's only wearing the pants of his usual Skyloftian garb. His hair is as messy as ever, and it looks perfect on him. A blanket is over his shoulders.

I take his hand into mine and say, "I had another nightmare. It really frightened me…" I trail off, sniffling. He sits up and murmurs an 'aw,' bringing me into a warm hug. A few hot tears rush down my face. His hand glides up and down my back. I can feel his muscular body against mine through my knee-length night gown.

Pulling back a little, he asks, "Do you wanna talk about it?" He's hesitant about the question. Lately the nightmares have been getting worse and worse, and he knows that.

I, too, am hesitant to answer, but speak up. "Well… I was held captive by a tall, skinny, grey-skinned guy who was calling me 'Your Holiness' which was kinda freaking me out… He had great hair though," I joke, and we both laugh. Link nudges me, urging me to continue. "I was in chains, and then you enter the room, wearing a green tunic and floppy hat with a sword on your back," My voice starts to crack as I say the next sentence. "Then you and the guy started to have a swordfight in front of me… and… and…" More tears fall as I remember the nightmare, how that guy was killing Link, and was about to finish him off before I woke up in panic. The thought of Link being murdered in front of me scared me to death, especially when I was helpless to help him. I lay my head on Link's shoulder, sobbing as quietly as I could.

"Sh, sh…" He whispers while I nuzzle my head against the crook of his neck. Taking my chin, my best friend tilts my head up so that our faces are leveled. "Hey, hey… I promise that if you're ever held captive by a tall, skinny, grey-skinned guy with great hair, I'll come, _kill_ him, and rescue you," He smiles that gorgeous smile of his and I lightly hit his shoulder for joking about it. "Ow, Zelda, that hurt," He whines. I laugh at his childness.

Link lay back down with me still in his arms. I was right by his left ear, so I whispered, "I hope you win the ceremony tomorrow. I'm not happy about being a prize of sorts, but if you win it won't matter to me…" I then kissed his cheek, and felt his face stretch into a smile. Being tired, I wrapped my arms tight around Link and rested my head on his shoulder. He draped the blanket over me, and I dozed off.

My dreams were filled with happiness. Link had that effect. We were flying on a bird, laughing, full of happiness… Again, he was wearing that green tunic and floppy hat with a different sword on his back. Also on his back was a shield that had a strange triangle made of three smaller ones. Despite that, it just felt… Right, in a sense…

"Zelda," a muffled voice says. "Zel, wake up," it says again. I open my eyes and see Link's blue orbs before me.

I smirk and bury my face closer to him. "Just a few more minutes…" I lazily whine.

He sighs, half annoyed, half content. "Zelda, if you're father sees you in my bed, he's gonna kill me. Who's gonna rescue you then?" Link references to our conversation a few hours ago.

"Okay, okay, getting up," I sit up, brushing my hand through my hair. Link stands up and helps me up too. Hugging him, I whisper, "Good luck," and standing on my toes, kiss his forehead. He pulls me a bit closer and briefly kisses my lips.

My face turned bright red and I could feel it heating up. His lips were chapped, but I didn't mind a bit. I got the familiar feeling of 'right' that I had in my dream.

Link breaks the embrace and helps me into my cloak. I say my goodbye to him and climb out the same window I came in.

A thought occurs to me, though, and I stick my head into his house through the window again. "Thanks, Link… For always being there for me," I smile and wink.

~Always There~

Okay, been a while, huh? Yeah. It's school's fault. Deal.

Crap-load of speculation going on here. This is obviously Skyward Sword Link and Zelda. So, I'm assuming that Zelda lives with her dad, Link lives alone, etc. What I do know is that in this game Link is apparently openly smitten with Zelda, and she shares these feelings.

If you guys haven't seen the new trailer, go see it now. And the demos. The demos are AMAZING.


	2. Redo

Well, hello again. XD God, three updates in less than three days. I dunno, I've just been in a writing mood. A FLUFFEH mood. This is a redo of Always There, a more accurate version. Remember, I made that before the game came out and we knew so little about it. So, this is more accurate and I actually made this a little more dramatic on Zelda's part. They're... different, with the dream part and everything. Oh well.

Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and the people/places in it belong to Nintendo! :)

0OoO0

It was either late at night, or early in the morning, but I didn't know. The dream I had just had was so vivid, I couldn't possibly just go back to sleep. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes so I could see clearly. I put on slippers and quietly slipped through my door. The hallway was dark and quiet as I walked down to lower floor. I arrived at my door of my best friend's room.

His name is Link, and we've been best friends since I could even remember. I get butterflies in my stomach just by hearing his name. Every day we ride our loftwings together over the clouds and Skyloft. It's difficult not to crush on him. He has the most beautiful blue eyes and a grin is always playing on his lips. His brunette hair is messy, but it looks great on him and reflects his personality. I often day dream about running my hands through his hair... He's charming and a joker, and he's always there to cheer me up. Link is to me what the goddess's chosen hero is to the goddess herself.

I smiled as I opened his unlocked door, remembering all the other times I had already walked through his doorway. I kicked my slippers off and slowly creep towards his bed where he was sleeping. Surprisingly, despite him being a heavy sleeper, he woke up when I stopped walking.

"Zell... ie?" his deep, muffled voice asked. I took a seat next to him on his bed and leant my head on his. He shifted upward and held me close to his bare chest (making me squeal, of course). His baggy pants of the Skyloftian garb still adorned his body and his hair was ruffled by his pillow. A blanket decorated his shoulders, his legs still under the covers of his bed.

"Hi," I greeted him, sheepishly. He laughs quietly but knows I have more to say. "I had another nightmare. It was too vivid, for my taste," I sniffled as a tear or two ran down my cheek.

He murmured an "Aw," and twisted the ends of my blonde locks. His grip on myself grows tighter as he asks, "Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was hesitant, for he knew that the nightmares got worse and worse every time.

I seized one of his hands and start to tell him about the nightmare. "I was chained by my ankle to the floor in some firey place. It was like a volcano, I even saw lava. Some strange monsters were patrolling around me, making sure I wouldn't escape. And their leader..." I trailed, trying to find a way to describe him as flamboyant but menacing. "He was thin and grey-skinned, wearing a revealing outfit with holes that were shaped like diamonds. He... needed me for something, though I can't quite remember. As he was about to take me away, a tall woman with strange paintings on her face rescued me, but... It wasn't her I wanted to be rescued by," I blushed, bracing myself for the next sentence. "It was you... but every where I looked, you weren't there. This woman took me to a spring right by this place I was held captive in, and wanted me to leave. But... behind her shoulder, you were just entering the spring. I yelled and cried to see you, but she wouldn't let me. And... she was angry at you... she told you that you weren't there in time to save me..." By now, the tears were falling like a waterfall from my eyes. Why wouldn't he be there for me? Was this... prophetic? Was this actually going to happen? My body shook violently, and he held me tight. I cried and cried and cried, and Link wiped away each and every tear. When I quieted down and stopped shaking, he spoke to me, lifting my chin up so we could see each other's eyes.

"Zelda," he said, sternly and confidently. "I swear, if anything like that ever happens to you, I will be there to save you. I'll kill all the monsters and their leader. If some woman gets angry at me for not being there in time to save you, I'll push her out of the way and run to embrace you. I'll always be there, Zelda, right by your side, you and I against the world." His voice was so sincere and I couldn't help it. I sobbed into his chest, whispering words of love to him. To my surprise, he didn't tense up, stop, or anything. He just held me close as I continued my crying.

When my crying died down a few minutes later, I was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. I murmured into him, "Don't ever leave me," many times and each and every time he would return this with a firm "I won't."

Sensing my fatigue, he lay back down, still holding me. He draped the blanket over both of us, and I felt warm next to him... and that's when it hit me. The Wing Ceremony that Link and I were participating in was tomorrow - or today, I still didn't know what the time was. I deprived him of his precious sleep he needed to win the race.

My head was resting right by his left ear, so I whispered to him, "I'm sorry I woke you on a night you need your sleep most. But I hope you win the race tomorrow so the 'goddess' and 'her hero' can have their special moment..." I then pressed my lips to his cheek softly. His face stretched into a smile, and I dozed off happily.

I dreamt of Link that night. We were atop the goddess statue, but it had to be in a different place... There were trees every where. He held the harp I was supposed to play at the ceremony. His smile suggested he was fond of me, and his eyes shined. He abruptly held me close to himself, and whispered, "Always there."

I awoke to the sound of him saying my name, telling me to wake up. Lazily, I buried my face closer to him, unwilling to break this embrace.

"Zelda, if anyone sees us..." He gritted through his teeth.

I shook my head. "Let them. Let them talk, I don't care."

"Zel, the ceremony? You're going to be late..." He reminded me. This jolted me up and he was up on his feet to help me to mine. I slipped on the slippers I wore last night when I came to his room in the first place.

Hugging him, I whispered a "Good luck," and stood on my toes to kiss his forehead. As if it was instinct, he grabbed me and kissed me briefly, and I was thrilled. My face burned up and his rough lips felt amazing against my soft ones.

Without a word, he walked me to his door, his hand on my waist and forehead nuzzling my head. I regretted walking out of his door and his embrace, before whispering, "Always there."

0OoO0

Very fluffy, just how I like it :P

It'd make me very happy if you reviewed! I have anonymous reviews enabled, so you people who don't have accounts can tell me what you think, too!


End file.
